Consumers with both landline and one or more wireless or VoIP phones are often faced with difficulty managing multiple voice mailboxes. For example, someone may call a subscriber's landline and leave a message there while the subscriber is away from home, in which case the subscriber will have no idea that a message is waiting until he/she arrives home and sees the message waiting indication on their home phone. Likewise, if someone calls the subscriber's wireless phone when he/she is home and the handset is turned off, there is no notification of the message waiting at home.
Not only that, but the subscriber has multiple voice mailboxes to manage—different numbers to call for message retrieval, which each have different voice mail messages, greetings, passwords, and other voicemail management features that vary from platform-to-platform. It would be beneficial for the subscriber has a single voice mailbox to manage for all of their telephone numbers.